


I'm Scared (Except For You)

by awyeahjimin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Dreams, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence, creepy men, instincts, kihyun is thirsty, soft, wonho is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: Wonho is a gentle giant until it comes to protecting the ones he loves.This was supposed to be a one shot but I love Wonho too much for only one chapter.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Everyone/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Wonho knows what most people think the first time they see him. 

He knows that people take one look at him, see his muscles and his obviously alpha build and assume he’s the perfect stereotype. Dominant and aggressive seem to be the two biggest things people assume about alphas that look like him. And to be honest, a part of Wonho is grateful for those assumptions. He would rather someone take a look at him and decide it’s not worth it just by how he looks rather than having to deal with an actual confrontation.

However, aggression and violence is not something that comes easily to the alpha at all. He can’t even bring himself to step on a bug let alone actually hit another person. It was some kind of cosmic joke that Wonho looks like he does with the personality he has. His pack adores him for it, cooing over him every time he cries and adoring the alpha whenever his gentle spirit is on display. 

Wonho won’t lie, the way people (especially omegas) cringe away from him sometimes when he walks past them in public sends a sharp barb of pain through his tender heart. He can’t help how he looks. Even if he didn’t work out he was just naturally broad and strong, the weightlifting just helped the muscles to look pretty for the camera. He wished there was a way for him to permanently attach a sign to himself that read “HARMLESS” in all caps so no one felt nervous around him. 

His pack helped a lot with this though. Not only because they gave Wonho something to protect and cherish, but because they did it right back. Minhyuk always made a point of hanging off him and teasing him in public to show everyone around them that Wonho was harmless. The small omega constantly and affectionately pestering the alpha, pulling delighted giggles and playful protests from Wonho. The memory of it making a fond smile break out across his face.

Wonho is suddenly dragged back to the present when someone else in the gym loudly drops their weights. Wonho flinches violently and almost loses his grip on the weight bar in front of him, tightening his grip just in time to save it. He looks around himself, annoyed at whoever was carelessly throwing the weights around. His eyes land on another alpha, he was loudly laughing with a bunch of his friends and flexing to show off. 

Wonho rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his machine. The ones that want to show off and be loud are always too full of themselves and feel like they have something to prove, better to keep away. Wonho focuses again and gets another set in before he becomes aware of a presence beside him. He turns his head and sees the obnoxious alpha standing there looking like he just asked a question. 

Wonho takes his headphones off and says, “Sorry what? I’m almost done if you’re waiting for this machine.”

The other alpha shakes his head, “Nah I don’t want this machine, I want to know where you get your stuff from? You have awesome definition.”

Wonho’s forehead crinkles in confusion, his stuff? Was he talking about his clothes? “Uh I got all of this stuff from Nike and Adidas. You should be able to find it pretty easy online.”

The other alpha scoffed and put his hand firmly on Wonho’s shoulder, squeezing just tight enough to be painful. “I don’t give a shit about your clothes, you know what I mean. Who do you get your juice from?”

The question felt more like a demand than a question. As understanding dawned over Wonho he felt disgust roll through him. 

“I don’t do any of that man, I prefer the honest way. I can tell you my routine and diet but that’s it.” Wonho shook the alpha’s hand off his shoulder firmly, feeling like his skin was crawling where the other male had touched him. 

“What you afraid that I’m a cop or something? Or are you just being a bitch?” The alpha accused, squaring his shoulders toward Wonho.

Wonho felt a trill of panic run through him. He didn’t want to fight anyone, let alone some punk in the gym. He did his best to keep his voice calm and even as he said, “Listen man, I just want to do my work out and go home. Leave me alone, I don’t know anything about what you’re asking me.”

“You’re such a pussy, I’ll figure out who your guy is by myself.” The alpha spat at Wonho’s feet and walked away. Wonho watched the alpha go back to his group of friends and then they all disappeared into the locker room. As soon as he was sure they couldn’t see him Wonho let out a huge breath and slumped his forehead against the cold metal of the machine in front of him. 

He took a few moments to calm his heart beat before he stood and grabbed a wad of paper towels and a bottle of disinfectant. He cleaned off his machine and then wiped up the mess the other alpha had made on the floor so no unsuspecting person stepped in the other alpha’s gross spit.

For the rest of his workout Wonho kept tabs on where the alpha and his friends were in the gym, anxiety running through him fiercely. It was honestly hard for Wonho to concentrate on his work out because of it and that was the most frustrating part. 

After he had flinched violently for the fourth time after the alpha or his friends dropped their weights intentionally loudly Wonho had had enough. He snatched his water bottle up and texted Kihyun that he was done, the omega insisting that Wonho shouldn’t walk home after dark, and that he could come pick him up early today. He headed into the locker room and spun his combination lock quickly, yanking out his gym bag and pausing to see that Kihyun had already texted him back saying he was on his way.

Seeing that, Wonho decided that he didn’t have time to shower and would just deal with Kihyun’s complaining on the ride home. He shoved his water bottle and head phones into the bag and zipped it shut, throwing the strap over his shoulder. To be honest he was pretty annoyed that he couldn’t get his full work out in today, maybe he’ll do some body weight stuff at home.

The pack house wasn’t far so Wonho opted to wait just outside the front doors to the gym despite it being chilly outside. It felt good on his exercise warmed skin, goosebumps prickling up almost immediately when a breeze slid over him. 

He had only been standing outside for maybe a minute when he heard the door open behind him. 

“So you’re still going to stick with that honest bullshit?” A familiar voice came from behind him. Anxiety and fear dropped his heart like a stone as he turned and saw the alpha from earlier with all his friends standing there.

They were all the actual negative stereotypes of alphas. Wonho could tell they were just waiting for their dominance to be challenged, all flashy muscles exposed and intentional flexing to make them look bigger. The main alpha was the broadest and stood with more false confidence than the rest of them. If Wonho wasn’t so scared of a fight he’d roll his eyes at how easy it was to see through the image they were all trying so hard to put up.

“I don’t know what else to tell you, it’s the truth.” Wonho said, doing his best to look confident but not challenging. All these idiots needed was an excuse to start a fight and Wonho was not going to give it to them.

“You’re such a fucking liar. Just admit it. No one looks like you without some juice.” The alpha pressured.

“Can you just leave me alone please?” Wonho asked, desperately looking around for Kihyun’s car to pull up. They don’t live far so he should be here any minute.

The other alpha made a disgusted noise. “What’s wrong with you man? Did you take too much and your balls shrivel up?”

Wonho ignored the disgusting comment and stared straight ahead, praying silently for Kihyun to drive faster.

“Yah! You don’t get to ignore me!” The alpha growled out, making the hairs on the back of Wonho’s neck stand up at the blatant challenge.

Wonho turned and faced the alpha, eyes pleading. “Please, I don’t want any trouble. Just leave me alone.”

The other alpha laughed mockingly and took a step closer, “What are you even at the gym to do if you can’t step up? Pussy.”

Wonho was saved from responding by a honk behind him. He jumped and whipped around, heart soaring in relief to see Kihyun in his car. Without saying another word Wonho ripped the door open and threw himself in, locking the door behind him. 

“Drive, please.” Wonho said urgently.

Kihyun looked alarmed but saw the look on Wonho’s face and stepped on the pedal, lurching the car forward. As they drove off Wonho glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the alpha and his friends glaring after them.

“What’s going on Wonho?” Kihyun asked, hand reaching across the center console and squeezing Wonho’s thigh comfortingly. “Were those guys bothering you?”

Wonho took a moment to make sure his voice wouldn’t shake when he spoke. “They kept bothering me today. The one with the long hair kept asking me where I got my steroids, even though I told him I didn’t do anything like that.”

Despite his effort to keep his voice stable, towards the end it wavered and broke as Wonho scrubbed at his face, determined not to go full freak out over this.

“Yah, what the fuck. I’m going to turn this car around and run all them over.” Kihyun said, voice and scent just angry enough to make Wonho a little worried that the omega would actually do it. Summery blackberry scent taking on a burnt, ashy note.

“Ki, please just take me home. I’m already a nervous wreck, I don’t need you committing a violent crime to add to it.” Wonho plead, half playful half serious.

Kihyun frowned and seemed to weigh the decisions before seeming to decide on one and then ask, “Have you seen them there before?”

“No. Don’t rope me into your premeditation. Just leave it Kihyun, I’m going home, taking a shower and forgetting all about this.” Wonho said tiredly. 

Kihyun made a sympathetic noise, “Whatever you need bunny.” The omega squeezed his thigh again before putting both hands on the wheel. 

The others calling him bunny never failed to make a candlelight of warmth light in his chest, it helping to push the anxiety out of his body. The more he sat in the car and just breathed in Kihyun’s scent the more Wonho could feel the buzz of fight or flight calm under his skin.

By the time they were pulling into their driveway Wonho was back to feeling just normal after workout tired. He held onto Kihyun’s hand as they walked from the car into the house, feeling like he needed some contact to keep him settled after everything. As they walked into the house the comforting smell of pack hit him, wrapping around him to help calm the rest of his nerves.

“Hey, how was the workout?” Jooheon asked from the couch. 

“It was fine.” Wonho said, throwing Kihyun a meaningful look. He didn’t want this to turn into a whole big thing. He’d never seen those guys before and probably would never see them again.

Kihyun frowned but stayed silent, hanging the car keys up on the wall.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Wonho said before anyone else could ask a question. He scurried back into his bedroom, grabbing a comfy pair of shorts to change into afterwards. He knows his pack members like his body so unless he was cold he didn’t wear much around the house. A part of him liked the almost objectifying way people looked at his body, and knowing that his pack members love him on top of that? He’d walk around the house naked all the time if he didn’t think he’d be pounced on at every turn.

He quickly showered himself off, his tart cherry scent becoming brighter after he cleaned all the sweat off of himself. After drying himself off and tossing the shorts on he made his way back out to the living room. 

Almost all of the pack was congregated on the couch, only missing Changkyun and Shownu. When he settled onto the couch a sleepy looking Hyungwon immediately crawled into his arms, purring appreciatively into the alpha’s neck. The omega scented gently over his neck and chest, spicy patchouli scent strengthened over the alpha’s scent gland. Wonho rumbled appreciatively and hugged the omega closer.

“You’re home early, you wanna watch a movie before bed?” Jooheon suggested from across the couch, a mischievous looking Minhyuk curled up in his lap like a self satisfied cat. 

“Sure,” Wonho agreed easily, gesturing to Kihyun to come closer, not wanting the omega to be left out. The blackberry scented omega curled up next to Wonho’s side and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder, contented scent strong in Wonho’s nose.

With two happy omegas on his hands Wonho didn’t even make it 15 minutes into the movie before he was drifting off. He was vaguely aware of the movie and the others around him, but he was also slipping in and out of dreaming.

He hugged Hyungwon closer to his chest as he saw a dream shadow figure looming over him. It felt threatening and malicious. As it walked closer he could hear its haggard breaths and smell its rotting breath. He knew it was going to hurt him. Wonho’s heart starting pounding in his chest and he tried to run away only to find that his legs were glued to the spot. He desperately pulled at his legs, whining in fear as the figure stalked even closer. He could now hear it talking. Talking was a generous word, it was more rattling hisses that took the shape of words.

“Coward.”

“Pathetic.”

“What a pussy.”

“You’re going to die here.”

The last statement was undeniably in the alpha’s voice from earlier. Chilling fear dripped over Wonho and he gave up on struggling, collapsing onto the cold floor and throwing his hands over his head.

“Please, leave me alone. Don’t hurt me!” He screamed, begging. He could feel the unnatural coldness radiating off the figure and biting his skin as it got even closer, within arms reach now.

“Wonho!”

“Wonho, wake up!”

The voices broke through the fear in his chest and Wonho woke up violently, gasping for air like he had been underwater. He looked around wildly, heaving in lungfuls of air as his heart raced in his chest.

“Bunny, you’re okay. Hey look at me, you’re okay.” Kihyun’s voice said from beside him. Wonho forced himself to turn his head and meet Kihyun’s warm brown eyes. What snapped Wonho out of it was how worried the omega looked.

“I-I was having a b-bad dream,” Wonho stammered out dumbly.

“We could tell, can you loosen up on Hyungwonnie bunny?” Kihyun said, gently pulling at Wonho’s forearm, veins sticking out obviously for how hard he was crushing the slender omega to his chest.

Hot guilt flashed through him when he realized how tightly he was holding Hyungwon. He immediately let the omega go completely, ignoring the protest from his instincts to hold the omega close. “Oh my god, are you okay!? I’m so sorry!”

Wonho felt himself spinning out of control a little, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. He looked Hyungwon over and sunk further into despair when he saw the red of irritated skin from where Wonho had been holding the omega so tightly.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. Are you okay is my question.” Hyungwon said, eyes a little wide with fear. Wonho can only imagine what he must have been doing while having the bad dream for everyone to look so freaked out. 

Wonho took a moment to consider the question. His heart was still racing but the remnants of that bone deep fear were receding. He thought back to the dream, the way everything had felt so real, how he had felt so helpless, stuck to the floor as the monster stalked closer to him.

“I’m fine, I just need to go sleep in an actual bed.” Wonho said, doing his best to look unbothered. He didn’t want everyone worrying about him just because he had a bad dream.

“Why don’t we all sleep in the den tonight? We haven’t all slept together since last week.” Minhuyk suggested. 

Wonho just shrugged his shoulders, however inside his heart soared. He loved when everyone slept in the den. Something about it was so comforting and satisfied his instincts, knowing everyone he loved was together and safe.

“Den night!” Jooheon cheered, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and dragging him towards the den. “C’mon everyone, time to go to bed!” The enthusiastic alpha encouraged everyone to follow him. 

Kihyun laughed beside Wonho and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let’s go bunny.”

Wonho ignored the blush that rose in his cheeks and instead playfully picked up Hyungwon bridal style, the patchouli scented omega flailing for a second before laughing and hooking his arms around Wonho’s neck.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll go get Changkyun and Shownu. They were working on some promotional thing.” Kihyun said, waving for Wonho to follow behind Jooheon.

Wonho followed Kihyun’s instructions and soon enough was dumping Hyungwon into the mess of blankets that was on the den bed. It was always in a state of half being a nest and half not being a nest, only looking neat when one of the omegas was hitting heat.

Hyungwon protested loudly at being treated like a lanky sack of potatoes but Wonho quieted his complaints by cupping the omegas graceful face and kissing him gently. Hyungwon made a surprised sound but then sank into the kiss easily. When Wonho pulled back he chuckled at the omega, eyes still closed and lips chasing the alpha’s.

Wonho stroked his thumb over Hyungwon’s cheek bone and delighted in watching the omega’s eyes flutter open. He only got to appreciate the sight for a moment before Hyungwon was roughly jerking him back, catching Wonho by surprised and making him tumble into the bed. 

“Wonho is center of the cuddle pile!” Hyungwon called out, pushing the alpha further up the mattress and closer to the middle of the giant bed. 

Any arguments Wonho had died in his throat as both Minhyuk and Hyungwon immediately began wrapping him in blankets and cuddling up to him. Happy, calming, and contented omega pheromones pushing any thought of resistance from Wonho’s mind, he easily allowed the omegas to manipulate his body this way and that until they were satisfied with how they were tangled together. 

“You started without us!” Changkyun’s accusatory voice came from the door way. 

Wonho peeked over Minhyuk’s head on his chest to see Changkyun pouting at the end of the bed with an amused looking Shownu and Kihyun next to him.

“You better get in here before I fall asleep already, Minhyuk and Hyungwon have me feeling especially comfortable,” Wonho said, running affectionate hands over the mentioned omegas, earning him contented purrs.

Changkyun spluttered and scrambled into bed, squeezing himself in between Jooheon and Hyungwon eagerly. Jooheon made a small sound of protest but easily wrapped the smaller alpha in his arms and scented familiarly at his neck. Wonho could smell how the maknaes woodsmoke scent swelled in happiness over top the prominent scents of patchouli and lemon from Minhyuk, a testament to how much Changkyun likes pack time.

Everyone eventually settled into bed and were in various stated of sleepiness, some playing on their phone or quietly whispering to each other. Wonho let the quiet breathing of the two omegas on his chest lull him into an easy, dreamless sleep.

To say that Wonho was avoiding the gym was dramatic. He wasn’t avoiding it persay, he just… was lacking motivation?

Wonho sighed in frustration at himself. He couldn’t even lie to himself like that. He was scared to go back to the gym, but he also felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. It’s been two days since he’s been to the gym. The longest he’s been without going in a long time. The gym was part of his routine, it was where he cleared his mind and got his energy out. Not going was torture to Wonho. Something needed to give, but he wasn’t strong enough to do it himself. 

He saw how Shownu eyed him over dinner on the first day he skipped. Kihyun had ratted him out to the pack leader, Shownu approaching him the next day and asking Wonho if he wanted Shownu to do anything about it. Wonho had vehemently denied that, it wasn’t that big of a deal, everything was fine. 

The longer he went without going to the gym the more obvious it became to everyone that everything was not fine with Wonho. The alpha did his best to act normal, but the buzzing energy under his skin wouldn’t let him stop moving. He had cleaned the whole house spotless. Reorganized his room. Cleaned all the den’s blankets and pillows. Cooked some complex recipe he looked up, anything as an excuse to move around.

This strategy came to a halt when Kihyun approached him, “Can I come to the gym with you tonight? I think I want to start working on my cardio again. These high notes are killer.”

Wonho stared at the omega wide eyed, unsure of what to say. This was his excuse to get back into the gym staring him in the face and he was stumbling over it. 

Kihyun’s face fell, “I mean unless you don’t want me to. I don’t want to bother you while you’re trying to concentrate.”

Seeing Kihyun looking crestfallen at Wonho’s hesitance sent Wonho into action, “No! You can come, I don’t mind at all. You want to head out in like thirty minutes?”

Kihyun’s face lit up into his thousand watt smile, making Wonho’s heart stutter in his chest, “Yeah! I’ll get my bag together!”

Wonho breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t hurt the omega’s feelings, missing how Kihyun sent Shownu a conspiratorial wink and thumbs up across the room.

The reality started dawning over Wonho as he changed into gym clothes and threw some stuff into his gym bag. He was going back to working out. He needed to not make this a big deal, he was just going to go with Kihyun, do his work out, and come back home. That simple.

That didn’t stop his heart rate from picking up when Kihyun parked outside the gym, lights on the side of the building shining brightly into the darkness. He got out of the car on unsteady feet and pushed down the anxiety crawling up his throat. 

Suddenly Kihyun’s hand was slipping into his and their fingers intertwining. Wonho looked over to see the omega smiling reassuringly at him. “You ready?”

Wonho smiled softly back at the omega, “Yeah.”

Their work outs were going smoothly. Kihyun settled himself onto a treadmill in a light jog, earbuds in and Wonho could tell he was pretending to sing their new song. Warm affection filled his chest as he sat on a leg machine that faced the omega. He focused on his form while he cranked out a set of reps, counting them out to the beat of the ballad he was listening to. He didn’t care for listening to fast songs while working out, something about how beautiful a ballad is making him want to push himself even harder as the singer belted a high note.

He lost himself to the familiar process, feeling himself relax into the easy routine of it all. A calmness spreading over him that he had definitely missed. His attention was tugged away from his routine by a commotion to his side. 

His heart froze in his chest when he saw the alpha from before approaching him. His eyes dark and angry. Wonho pulled his headphones off his head and stood up off the machine. 

“You need this one? I just finished.” He said, trying to sound casual and not scared shitless. 

“You know I don’t care about the machine. You scared or something? I haven’t seen you around.” The alpha challenged. 

Wonho shrugged, “Just been busy.” He hates that he has to lie about being scared to this dumbass, but unfortunately the dumbass it right, he is scared. 

“You’re pathetic. You change your mind? Or do we need to take this outside?” The alpha said, challenge clear in his voice as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Take what outside? Who are you and what do you want?” Kihyun’s voice piped up beside Wonho. 

Wonho felt his heart sink and soar at the same time. It soared because he was so, so glad that he wasn’t alone right now, but sunk because he didn’t want Kihyun anywhere near this guy. 

“Who the fuck are you?” The alpha spat, then looking between the two of them a gross smirk formed on the alpha’s face. “Ahhh, are you this pussy’s fuck toy? I don’t know how he got one as hot as you, you could do much better.” The last part was delivered with a gross wink and obvious flex.

Kihyun laughed right in the guy’s face. “You’re hilarious, but mostly sad and gross so why don’t you leave both of us alone?”

Wonho could see as the alpha got angry, body puffing up and face turning red. Panic alarms started going in Wonho’s head. “Hey man, just leave us alone okay? I don’t want to have any problems.”

“it’s too fucking late for that, your bitch just insulted me and no bitches get to disrespect me like that.” The alpha threatened. 

The tone of the alpha’s voice sent the first prickle of protectiveness down Wonho’s spine. His whole body rejecting the thought of someone threatening his omega. 

“Leave us alone.” He said, barely keeping a growl out of his voice.

The alpha even hesitated for a moment, but damn Kihyun if he didn’t speak up just then. “Take your gross ass self somewhere else. I would suggest a trash dump. Seems appropriate.”

All Wonho saw was the alpha in front of him lurch for Kihyun before his vision went red. Everything in him was blaring red alerts, “PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT,” and his body moved on it’s own. With a fierce growl he caught the alpha’s arm as it swung through the air and towards Kihyun, who was still standing with a self satisfied smirk on his face. 

Wonho quickly yanked the alpha’s arm around and behind his back, mercilessly yanking it past where it’s supposed stretch with an audible pop as the joint separated. The other alpha screamed out in pain and Wonho dropped his arm and with one foot to the back, sent the alpha sprawling onto the floor face first and clutching his arm to his chest.

For a few seconds all Wonho did was breath heavily and growl ferociously down at the alpha on the floor, making sure he wasn’t getting back up. When he was satisfied the alpha wasn’t going anywhere his eyes snapped over to a wide eyed Kihyun. 

“Are you okay?” Wonho rushed out, quickly stepping over to the omega and running his hands over him, looking for any injuries.

“Am I okay?! You just fucking destroyed that guy!” Kihyun exclaimed. 

Wonho felt a hot sense of embarrassment wash through him. He had just fought another alpha out in public, exactly what people expect of him. Looking at the excited look in Kihyun’s eyes helped to tamper that down. 

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Kihyun asked. 

“Uhh, no where? I kind of just did whatever my instincts told me to, there wasn’t a lot of thinking involved.” Wonho admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Kihyun gaped at him for several seconds before letting out an explosive laugh and hugging Wonho tightly. Wonho returned the hug slowly, becoming more and more aware of the people around them staring and keeping their distance. 

“Ki, I think we might be in trouble,” He said quietly, detaching the omega from him as the owner of the gym walked over.

“So, uh, what happened here?” He said, gesturing to the other alpha still laying groaning on the floor.

“He came at us! I swear! Wonho didn’t start anything, he did!” Kihyun immediately started to argue.

The owner waved his hands in defeat, “I believe you, he’s only been a member for a week and has already caused a lot of problems with the other members. He can consider himself banned from now on.”

Kihyun and Wonho exchanged a glance and then began to profusely thank the owner. Alpha fights can get people into a lot of trouble, and the owner being understanding was a huge relief.

“I think it’s best if you two head home though, I’ll take care of him,” The owner said, nudging the alpha on the floor with the toe of his sneaker.

“Thank you so much sir, I really appreciate it sir,” Wonho thanked him again, bowing deeply before turning towards the locker room. He and Kihyun quickly grabbed their things out of their lockers and were in the car in less than five minutes. 

A heavy silence hung over the two, the lights of the console the only thing illuminating Kihyun’s face for Wonho. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The alpha asked.

Kihyun looked at Wonho sharply and then was scrambling over the console, kissing Wonho deeply. It was all fire and tongue, Kihyun leaving no question about how he felt. When they separated they both were breathing heavily. 

Kihyun was buckling himself back into the seat when Wonho asked, “That was amazing, and I am in no way complaining, but what?”

Kihyun looked at Wonho dead serious, eyes dark and dangerous. “That was one of the single hottest things I’ve ever seen. While I never want to see you get in a fight again it does make me want to suck the soul out of your body through your dick.”

Wonho choked at the words coming from the omega’s mouth, staring at him wide eyed.

“And after I do that I’m going to ride you until you pop your knot and then I am going to take every single drop of cum you give me. I can’t believe I have the fucking terminator as a mate.” Kihyun said the last part almost to himself.

Wonho swallowed thickly and once again found himself praying for Kihyun to drive faster.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kihyun and Wonho came through the door they were met with worried glances from Shownu and Hyungwon who were lazing around on the couch. 

“We are fine, I will answer questions later.” Kihyun cut in before Shownu could say anything, the alpha’s mouth hanging open in an aborted question. 

Wonho gave the two a sheepish look and small wave as Kihyun dragged him by the hand towards the omega’s room. As soon as they made it through the door the omega was closing the door behind him and attaching himself to Wonho. 

Wonho made a small surprised, but delighted, sound and returned the omega’s kiss with equal fervor. To be honest the omega’s pushiness was only serving to turn him on more, especially when the omega’s scent took on the summery sweetness of arousal. Wonho groaned into Kihyun’s mouth when the omega nipped playfully at his lower lip. 

“Take your clothes off bunny,” Kihyun demanded, already ripping his own shirt over his head. After a few moments of clothes flying everywhere Kihyun was steering Wonho to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Fuck, Wonho your body never gets old,” Kihyun breathed out in amazement as he settled himself in between Wonho’s thighs. The omega looked particularly delicate surrounded by his muscled and veiny thighs, a fact that had Wonho’s dick twitching. Kihyun ran reverent hands over Wonho’s thighs and torso, pinching at the alpha’s nipples and pulling a short moan from Wonho.

Wonho threaded a gentle hand into Kihyun’s hair and pulled their mouths together, the omega stretching up to meet Wonho. They kissed languidly for several moments before Kihyun was pulling back and settling onto his haunches, licking his lips as he eyed Wonho’s very hard cock in front of his face.

Without much preamble Kihyun took Wonho down as far as he could, gagging just slightly when he reached his limit. Alarmed, Wonho went to guide Kihyun’s face away from him so he could catch his breath but Kihyun made a short disapproving noise and shot a determined look at Wonho. The alpha got the message, let Kihyun do this, he wants it. 

The omega started a fast pace, hollowing his cheeks and making it as wet as possible, a line of drool running out of the corner of his mouth as he bobbed on Wonho’s cock. 

“Holy fu- Kihyun, oh my god,” Was all Wonho could choke out, hand tightening in the omega’s hair. The alpha’s muscles were all straining with the effort of not bucking up onto the omega’s hot mouth, especially when Kihyun loudly slurped up his dick. It was driving Wonho crazy, did Kihyun seeing him hurt that guy really turn him on this much?

“Ki, be careful,” Wonho said when Kihyun choked again, a little more violently this time because of how far he was trying to push himself. 

“Wonho, there is nothing more I want right now than for your dick to be as far down my throat as possible, feels so good baby, don’t worry about me,” Kihyun panted, voice scratchy when he pulled off Wonho for a moment to catch his breath.

All Wonho could do was groan and cover his red face with one hand. How was Kihyun so shameless? It shouldn’t surprise him really, but the omega never failed to do just that. Any other thoughts he could have about it were knocked right out of his head when Kihyun bit roughly at the meat of one of his thighs, leaving a red mark.

“You could crush me here if you wanted. You could hold me here and I couldn’t do anything about it,” Kihyun said as he moved to the other thigh, leaving a matching bite mark. Seeing the delicate omega framed between his thighs, and so obviously turned on, had Wonho growling in appreciation. 

Kihyun didn’t give Wonho a chance to respond because he was back on the alpha’s cock, making Wonho feel like he was spinning out of control. He could already feel his orgasm approaching. He’s sure that if he was fucking Kihyun right now that his knot would be halfway popped already.

“Fuck, Ki, i’m going to cum,” He warned, hand tightening in Kihyun’s hair. 

To his dismay Kihyun pulled all the way off at that, the omegas eyes tracking hungrily over Wonho’s body as his chest heaved for air and thighs trembled slightly. Wonho made a petulant noise and looked at Kihyun with a pout on his face.

“You were doing so good, why’d you stop?” Wonho pouted at the amused omega. 

“I told you I was going to ride you until you pop your knot and I meant it,” Kihyun smirked, a quelling hand coming up to stoke and squeeze at the alpha’s leg as he stood up.

Wonho’s eyes tracked the languid way the omega moved, lightly muscled body moving with a catlike grace. His eyes stuck on the line of slick Wonho could see slowly dripping down the omega’s inner thigh. Without thinking Wonho quickly stood and effortlessly tossed Kihyun onto the bed, the omega squeaking in surprise and delight at the rough handling.

“You can ride me but I wanna eat you out first.” Wonho rumbled out and crawled onto the bed, flipping a bemused looked Kihyun onto his stomach and then guided the omega to prop himself up onto his knees. Like this Wonho could see exactly how wet Kihyun had become. Thick lines of blackberry scented slick making a mess of the omegas thighs and ass. 

Both Wonho and Kihyun moaned when the alpha pressed his tongue against the omega’s hole. A desperate sense of want filled Wonho at the sound Kihyun let out, he needed to hear more. With that desperate need to please Wonho dove into his task enthusiastically, holding Kihyun’s hips firmly in his hands. 

“Shit, Wonho,” Kihyun hissed out when Wonho licked into the omega’s hole, chasing the slick that leaked out around his tongue. Wonho could feel as Kihyun started to fall apart under his attention, the omega’s curses devolving into needy whines and struggling lightly against the alpha’s, hold trying to rut back against his tongue. 

Wonho only got to enjoy eating the omega out for a short couple minute before Kihyun was genuinely struggling out of his hold. Wonho let him go immediately, sensing the omega’s urgency in his movements. When Kihyun turned and looked at Wonho the alpha’s cock jumped in arousal. The omega was flushed and sweaty enough that his hair was sticking to his forehead, and his eyes were dark and filled with lust as his eyes tracked over Wonho’s face. Wonho is sure he didn’t look much better, locking eyes with Kihyun and licking the slick off his own lips. 

“Fuck, bunny lay down for me, want your cock,” Kihyun said, breathless. Wonho scrambled to obey, sliding up to the top of the bed and welcoming Kihyun settling over his lap. 

Instead of immediately sliding Wonho inside of himself the omega took Wonho by surprise, leaning forward to tenderly kiss the alpha. Wonho’s heart soared, a fierce love burning in his chest as he pressed himself closer to Kihyun, resting his hands on the omega’s hips. 

“I love you so much Wonho. You’re such a great alpha for this pack and you really showed it tonight. You protected me,” Kihyun said, pulling back just far enough to speak and make intense eye contact with Wonho. Wonho felt a wave of bashfulness wash over him and he had to fight the urge to look away from Kihyun’s earnest, intense eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have even let you get into that situation, I just acted on instinct,” Wonho said, trying to brush of the omega’s praise.

“Hey, none of that. You fucking crushed that guy. God Wonho, you have no idea what you looked like,” Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he teased at one of his nipples as he thought back to that moment. “You looked like a pissed off alpha, but it wasn’t scary because it was you and I knew you were doing it for me. Ugh the way you’re arms looked-“ Kihyun’s words were choked off when he finally slid the alpha’s thick cock into himself. 

Wonho’s hands squeezed harshly at the omega’s hips and he bit his lip as he growled in satisfaction at the warm heat surrounding him. Fuck Kihyun felt good. 

“I’ll always protect my pack, you never have to worry when I’m around,” Wonho promised through a pleasured growl as Kihyun experimentally circled his hips. Wonho really meant it too, he had vowed to himself a long time ago that he’d rather hurt himself than for anyone he cares about to be hurt. Better him than anyone else. 

Kihyun mewled above him at the words and started moving his hips purposefully, “Fuck, I’m not going to last long.”

“It’s okay, me neither,” Wonho panted out, beginning to thrust his hips up off the bed to meet Kihyun’s ass. The room was filled with the wet sound of Kihyun’s slick covered ass meeting Wonho’s hips and their desperate moans as they both chased their orgasms. 

Wonho’s knot was started to catch on Kihyun’s rim and a loud whine ripped from the omega at the added stretch. The omega’s face was scrunched up in pleasure, mouth falling open to let out high whines and moans as the alpha’s knot grew. 

“Oh my god, Kihyun my knot-,” Wonho tried to warn but Kihyun insistently rode him, hungrily pushing his hips down, Wonho’s knot sliding in once, twice, and then fully expanding and locking them together. 

Wonho’s vision blacked out for several long seconds and his ears rang as he came hard inside Kihyun. As he came back to his senses he became aware of the omega clenching around him and shaking violently with a cry as hot cum splashed over Wonho’s abs. Wonho drank in the sight of Kihyun jerking his hips desperately on Wonho’s knot through his orgasm, one hand on Wonho’s chest supporting his body and the other yanking at his own hair.

They breathed heavily for several long moments before Wonho caressed at Kihyun’s face, making the omega look at him with bleary eyes. Wonho just spent a moment appreciating the sated, fucked out expression on Kihyun’s face, his thumb lovingly running over the omega’s cheekbone. Kihyun let out a sleepy purr and leaned into the action before sliding himself down to lay more comfortably on Wonho’s chest, smearing the mess on the alpha’s abs between the two of them carelessly. 

Wonho hugged Kihyun to his chest and rumbled happily, scenting over his head and feeling satisfaction at the way their two fruity scents mixed together, cherry and blackberry smelling like a sweet summer dessert. They laid like that silently, just enjoying each others presence, no words needed. 

Maybe Wonho can try to be a bit more assertive if it makes his pack mates feel safe. He’d do anything for them, so putting himself out there may be worth it. Right now though he just focused on the warm contentment and love that filled him as he held the gently dozing omega on his chest.

Nothing especially exciting happened for the next couple weeks. Wonho got settled back into his gym routine, asshole alpha nowhere to be seen. He lost himself to the business of writing a new album, the production of the music and learning new choreography taking over any free time or extra energy he could have.

After Kihyun had told the rest of the pack what Wonho had done at the gym the rest of the pack had been speechless, Wonho hiding his face shyly behind his hands. Warm pride filling his chest when Shownu had praised him fiercely for protecting a pack member. The main reaction seemed to be surprise though, none of them ever picturing their sweet Wonho raising a hand in violence against someone. 

Something about that disbelief sat wrong with Wonho though. A part of him feeling like he had failed the pack for them to be so shocked that he would go to any extreme to protect them. He knows that they don’t mean it like that, but it did make Wonho start to reconsider some things. He didn’t want to be so consumed by fear anymore. He wanted to be someone that others could depend upon for support and safety. A new sense of responsibility settled on Wonho’s shoulders and he wanted to take it seriously. 

He really didn’t expect to have this new sense of responsibility put to the test so soon though. 

Wonho was on the bus headed back home after a solo meeting with his production team for his new album. It was early afternoon so there were a good amount of people on the bus but it wasn’t suffocatingly full. He had his head phones on and was concentrating hard on a beat that he had just made the other day. Something was missing but he couldn’t figure out what it was and it was driving him crazy. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a movement in his peripheral vision. A female omega and what Wonho assumed was her child settled into the seat across from him. When he looked up he caught the eye of the little girl and her cute little face scrunched up in a smile and she waved. 

Wonho felt his heart squeeze at the little girls cuteness and he returned her friendly wave and smile, glancing at the little girl’s mom who’s face had a wary smile on it, nervously eyeing Wonho. Wonho gets it, he’s a strange alpha on a bus waving at her kid, it’s natural for other people to be wary. Due to that he buried himself back into his phone as he replays the beat once again. 

They make it a couple more stops before someone else is sliding into the seat next to the woman across from Wonho. Glancing up Wonho immediately gets an uneasy feeling. There is plenty of seats still available in the bus, yet the man who had just boarded decided to sit in the seat directly next to the woman. It’s a little weird but Wonho decides to just keep a half an eye on it and turns the volume of his headphones down so that he can hear his surroundings better. 

They haven’t even reached the next stop yet before the man is trying to strike up conversation with the woman next to him. The woman’s body language was shouting “leave me alone, I am uncomfortable” but that did nothing to deter the man as he asked the woman a question Wonho couldn’t hear. The woman’s face scrunched up in disgust and Wonho could make out her shaky voice asking the man to leave her alone. Wonho’s heart squeezed in his chest at the thinly veiled fear on her face and the way she was squeezing her child protectively to her side.

“It’s just a question, you don’t need to be rude. I haven’t done anything to you,” The man’s whiney voice penetrated Wonho’s headphones. “Has no one ever told you that alphas deserve your respect?”

Wonho felt a flash of irritation go through him. So the guy is an alpha and feels entitled to this strangers attention? Wonho suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at the males entitlement, irritation only intensifying when the guy doesn’t get up and sit somewhere else. Instead of getting up the male leans around the woman and waves at the child, greasy look on his face. The little girl buries her face in her mom’s side and shakes her head, obviously feeling uncomfortable around the strange man.

“Leave my daughter alone, you need to go away,” The woman says, trembling voice trying to sound intimidating.

“Why? I haven’t done anything? You’re the one being fucking rude.” The man said, voice angry. 

Wonho decided he had seen enough. He wasn’t just going to sit there while this guy harasses this woman and her child right in front of him.

“Hey man, she said she wants to be left alone.” Wonho said, taking his headphones off and looking the guy in the eyes. Looking directly at him the guy looked exactly what you’d think a guy harassing a woman with her child on the bus would look like. He looked like a loser that leeches off his parents and lives in their basement, hardly showers, and considers mountain dew a food group.

“Why are you interrupting us? We are having a conversation, butt out,” The man scowls at Wonho. 

“You weren’t having a conversation, you were talking at her and she was asking you to leave her and her daughter alone.” Wonho said, raising one eyebrow and staring into the guys eyes until the creep couldn’t take it any longer and looked away.

“Can’t you mind your own business?” The other alpha whined again. 

“He’s right, I want you to leave me and my child alone,” The woman’s timid voice spoke up. 

“You’re such a liar! You were talking to me! Why are you lying you bitch!?” The guys voice got louder as he was speaking, ending in a yell. Wonho’s attention was pulled from looking at the man by a small hiccupping sound. Looking down he felt his heart break and his protective instincts kick into overdrive. The woman’s daughter was crying into her mom’s side, the woman’s sweater balled up in the girls tiny fists. Wonho could smell rotting lemons coming from the girl, catching him by surprise by how much the lemon scent reminded him of Minhyuk, however covered it was in fear. 

“Alright, you need to get off this bus now,” Wonho said, reaching up to press the stop button. 

“And what are you gonna do about it, huh tough guy? You going to make me leave?” The man sneered at him. 

“If you’re too dumb to do it yourself then yeah,” Wonho said, standing and doing his best to crowd the man into standing up and backing away from the woman and her daughter. 

As soon as Wonho moved toward the man he was scrambling back, falling ungracefully onto his ass as the bus came to a jerking stop. The man equally ungracefully scrambled up to his feet and shot Wonho and the woman a hate filled look before stepping off the bus and onto the sidewalk.

Wonho watched carefully until the doors closed and then took his seat again. “Are you okay?” He asked the woman.

“Yes, thank you. You didn’t need to do that but I’m glad you did.” She said, small smile on her face. 

“Thank you mister!” The little girl suddenly erupted, scrubbing the last of the tears off her face. “That man was scary! But you helped me an mama so he’s gone!”

Wonho felt a warm, unfamiliar emotion building in his chest, almost making tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Mama, can I give him a hug?” The little girl looked up at his mom’s face, pleading. 

The woman glanced at Wonho in question and Wonho slightly shrugged his shoulders, he doesn’t have a problem with a child giving him a hug if their parent is okay with it. “Sure honey, ask his permission first though.”

“Mister, can I give you a hug?” The little girl looked at him with wide eyes and Wonho was a puddle on the floor she was so cute. 

“Yeah, that’s okay,” He squeezed out, the squeezing in his chest almost making it hard to talk. 

The little girl wriggled out of her mothers lap and came over to him, hugging him sweetly before returning to her mothers lap. Wonho felt himself melting, she was so tiny and cute. 

“Thank you for helping me and mama,” The little girl said. 

Wonho just blushed fiercely and stuttered, not knowing what to say. He was saved from replying when the bus stopped and the mother looked alarmed. 

“Oh! This is our stop. Thank you, really.” The woman said sincerely before turning and pulling her daughter by the hand behind her. The little girl waved and giggled when Wonho returned it. 

The rest of the ride home Wonho felt like he was floating. Had he really just done that? He had almost thrown down on the bus for a couple of strangers he didn’t even know. It was so unlike himself but Wonho couldn’t help the instinctual feeling of satisfaction that came through him at feeling like he had protected someone who had needed his help. 

A feeling of peace washed over him. This was what he was meant to do, protect the people around him. For the rest of the ride home he had a small smile on his face. When he got home and Changkyun asked him what he was smiling about Wonho just shrugged and said, “Nothing. I’m just happy to be alive today.”


	3. 3

Wonho had a bad feeling from the very beginning. 

He and Hyungwon were scheduled to do a shoot together for a clothing brand deal they had gotten. It was a luxury brand and the creative director had specifically chosen Wonho and Hyungwon because of their “juxtaposing” appearances. Or something like that. The guy was endearingly weird and obviously passionate, so Wonho had just nodded along when he explained the concept of the shoot. 

To be honest it seemed like every other “high concept” photo shoot he’s ever done, dressed up in frilly, uncomfortable clothes and stood in front of the camera. At least Hyungwon looked good, despite the strange fashion. The slender omega dressed in a white gossamer long sleeve with small, luxurious looking pastel flowers sown onto the fabric. They had put nothing under the top so the graceful lines of his torso and arms were shown off, nipples looking like just another flower underneath the fabric.

With the addition of the omega dripping in silver jewelry and his blonde hair meticulously styled to look carelessly tousled. It definitely fit the omega’s aloof, graceful beauty and it made Wonho want to curl around Hyungwon and never let him go. 

On the contrast Wonho was wearing what was basically a black toga that only reached his mid thigh. The material was also see through and the only thing keeping his underwear hidden was the leather belts and gold chains strategically hanging from his hips. He looked like a warrior next to a delicate princess when stood next to Hyungwon. 

“You look good in that bunny,” Hyungwon commented, eyes dragging up and down Wonho’s body. 

Wonho felt heated shyness and pride make his face go red and he playfully flexed his bicep and winked at Hyungwon. The omega laughed and Wonho said, “You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks, I’m cold as hell though this shirt doesn’t hold any heat. I hope this doesn’t take too long.” Hyungwon complained. 

“I can ask if they can turn the heat up! Or if they have a blanket in here anywhere.” Wonho immediately offered, already standing and ignoring Hyungwon’s protests.

He quickly approached one of the staff working on putting the finishing touches on the set and spoke with them for a few moments about getting a blanket or a jacket. The staff member agreed to look around for one and Wonho thanked them for their effort. 

When Wonho turned around he was met with a sight he didn’t know how to process. Hyungwon was still sat in the chair Wonho had left him in but there was a stranger there with a blanket. Initially Wonho was grateful that someone had already thought of giving the thin omega a blanket but when he saw the uncomfortable look on Hyungwon’s face his feet were quickly carrying him over his packmate. 

“Really, thank you, but I’m fine,” Wonho could hear Hyungwon saying firmly to the male standing in front of him.

The male looked like he was getting ready to go ahead and put the blanket around Hyungwon’s shoulders but when he saw Wonho approaching abruptly dropped the subject and walked away.

“What did he want?” Wonho asked, taking one of Hyungwon’s icy hands between his and rubbing gently to warm them up. When he looked up from their hands and met Hyungwon’s eyes he caught the omega smiling at him so gently it made his heart skip a beat.

Hyungwon smiled at him for another moment before his features twisted into a light frown, “He kept trying to give me a blanket he had clearly just scented. If I ever smell pine again it’ll be too soon.”

Wonho frowned and clutched Hyungwon’s hands between his more firmly, instincts pulling at the thought of a non-pack member trying to scent his omega. The alpha lifted his head and scanned the room for the guy that had bothered Hyungwon and it only took him a moment to find him. The guy was obviously staring at the omega while he pretended to be wrapping up a wire, his eyes dark and filled with something like hunger. 

Alpha instincts twisting violently, he stepped in front of Hyungwon and squared his shoulders while shooting the guy a narrow eyed look. The guys eyes widened comically as he immediately looked away and committed himself to being busy. 

“He’s almost as skinny as me, I don’t think he’s a threat bunny.” Hyungwon’s amused voice pulled Wonho out of his instincts. The alpha’s cheeks immediately flushed when he realized how he’d just stared down another person for trying to give his omega a blanket.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking. I kind of just moved-,” Wonho started apologizing, already mentally berating himself for assuming the worst of a stranger.

Hyungwon quickly cut him off, “Stop right there Bunny. He was being weird and creepy by trying to make me cover myself in his scent. Thank you for always looking out for the pack.”

The heat in Wonho’s cheeks intensified at the omega’s earnest words, warm love filling him from his packmates praise. Wonho will always be so grateful that he found a pack that doesn’t berate him for his insecurities as an alpha, but instead is always so supportive and encouraging. 

Wonho was saved from stuttering through a response by the call of a staff member that they needed to be in front of the camera now. The alpha squeezed the omega’s hand and as they walked onto the set when Wonho got a weird feeling and looked around to see the creepy guy staring at Hyungwon again. Wonho’s mouth pulled into a frown but his attention was called as the director started giving them instructions. 

Time seemed to slide by as he and Hyungwon were directed through several different sets and props. For the most part Wonho’s mind just blanks out during photoshoots, they’re one of his least favorite parts of the job, so when the director says something about individual photoshoots he almost misses it. 

“What do you mean individual shoots? I thought it was just pictures together?” Wonho asks. 

“It shouldn’t take long,” The director brushed off. 

It definitely took longer than what Wonho had hoped. The director seemed to be having the time of his life shooting Hyungwon, voice excited as he directed the omega through many different poses. Wonho could see Hyungwon’s patience thinning as the seconds ticked by and Wonho was almost ready to tell the director that that was enough when he finally relented, praising Hyunwon.

“Alright, alpha is up next!” The director’s voice called as Hyungwon slunk off set.

“Are you going to be okay?” Wonho asked, catching Hyungwon by the shoulder. “You don’t have to wait for me today, just go home when you get out of costume.”

Hyungwon tiredly shook his head, “I’ll just take a nap in the changing room while you finish up.”

Wonho frowned but allowed Hyungwon to head back to the changing rooms when the director called for him again. He stepped in front of the bright lights and followed directions but his eyes tracked Hyungwon until he slipped from his sight when he turned the corner. Wonho did his best to keep his attention on the task at hand but his eyes and mind kept wandering back to the corner Hyungwon had turned, a little bubble of anxiety making his heart beat faster.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a muffled shout come from down the very hall Hyungwon had turned down. Wonho didn’t even think, suddenly his feet were sprinting down the hallway, blood rushing in his ears. 

Wonho quickly found the changing room they had used earlier and wrenched open the door. His mind didn’t even fully process the situation, he just saw the guy from earlier straddling Hyungwon on the couch with a hand firmly pressed over the omega’s mouth. The guy suddenly yelped in pain and yelled, “You bitch!” before winding up to slap Hyungwon. 

A growl more vicious than Wonho had ever made ripped itself from his chest and he yanked the guy (another alpha, Wonho could tell by the heavy dominating pheromones hanging in the air) off Hyungwon and threw him onto the ground, the alpha’s head bouncing violently off the floor. A weird sort of focus came over Wonho, the corners of his vision going red as he stared down the alpha on the ground. He couldn’t hear anything but knew he was growling because he felt the vibrations in his chest. Dark visions of the violence he was about to commit flashed through his mind as he pulled his fist back. 

Just as he was about to let his anger loose a terrified whimper broke through his ears.

“Bunny?” 

Wonho felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head and he whipped around to look at Hyungwon. The omega was tucked into a terrified curl in the corner of the couch, dark eyes wide and fearful. Wonho immediately dropped his fist and rushed forward, running his hands over the omega looking for any injuries. 

“Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” 

Hyungwon shook his head but when he did that Wonho could see a line of smeared blood running out of his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Hyungwon! Did he hit you? Why is your mouth bleeding?” Wonho asked, feeling hot aggression crawling back up his spine at the thought of someone hitting his omega. 

“I bit him,” Hyungwon croaked out. “He put his hand over my mouth so I bit him.”

Wonho’s stomach twisted at the tremor in Hyungwon’s voice and he pulled the omega into his chest. “Good job baby. I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster.” His eyes flicked to the alpha that apparently had been knocked out by his impact with the floor. Wonho could indeed see where the omega had bitten him, blood oozing out of a deep bite mark on his hand.

At a gentle knock at the door Wonho tensed, a small growl building in the back of his throat.

“Is everything okay in there?” A female voice came through the door.

Wonho blinked several times, trying to get himself together enough to deal with the upcoming situation. He stood up and opened the door, very consciously placing himself between the alpha on the floor and Hyungwon.

“No, everything is not okay. One of your staff attacked my packmate.” Wonho replied, trying to not sound too aggressive.

The staff members mouth fell open and she stuttered, “O-oh… uh, let me get… someone.” Before Wonho could reply she was quickly walking off, all the color having drained out of her face. 

Wonho sat back down on the couch and took Hyungwon’s hands in his, “Are you okay?”

Hyungwon took a deep breath and was quiet for a moment before meeting Wonho’s eyes and saying, “Yeah I’m fine. He had just walked into the room and I told him to get out, hissed at him and everything, but he just kept going on about how beautiful I am and how he’d be a good alpha to me, the usual speech. After that I yelled at him, told him that I have a pack of alpha’s that take plenty good care of me and that he is pathetic. Then he got angry.”

Hyungwon stuttered to a stop for a moment, several seconds of heavy silence hanging between them as the omega swallowed and took another deep breath. “He called me a whore and threw me on the couch, I yelled out for you and that’s when he put his hand over my mouth. He was just starting to try to take my shirt off when I bit him and then you got here.”

Wonho felt a terrible heaviness descend upon him. He hadn’t protected his omega. Another alpha had snuck into their dressing room, just feet away from Wonho, and made it as far as starting to take Hyungwon’s shirt off before Wonho did anything about it.

He forcibly pushed away those thoughts, Hyungwon needed him right now, he couldn’t send himself into a self pity party.

It seemed like a swarm of people entered the room and for the next couple hours Wonho’s attention and focus was fully on Hyungwon. He wanted to just whisk Hyungwon away and wrap him up in blankets in the pack nest, but the omega had insisted he was okay to stay and give a statement. He said he wanted to make sure he got to give his side of the story as when the guy woke up he immediately cooked up some story about how Hyungwon had thrown himself at the alpha and that Wonho had just attacked him for no reason.

Finally, they were done answering questions and given a card with a number to call for follow up. Wonho led the omega out to their car and settled him into the passenger seat before he started driving them both home. The omega was asleep within the first five minutes and sleepily protested when Wonho ran his hands through his hair in order to wake him up when they got home.

“Let’s go inside and sleep in the pack bed Hyungwonnie.” Wonho murmured as he coaxed the omega out of the car. The alpha squeezed his arm around the omega’s waist and took most of his weight as the two stumbled up to their apartment.

When they finally make it up to their apartment Hyungwon is more awake and mostly walking on his own. Changkyun was just walking into the living room, snack in hand, when he looked at the two and immediately seemed to know something was wrong. 

“What happened?” The youngest alpha asked, abandoning his snack and walking over to them. 

“Just some creep at the photo shoot,” Hyungwon waved it off. Wonho must not have been able to control his expression very well because Changkyun looked skeptical, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Hyungwon sighed, “Okay, he was a particularly creepy creep. Bunny protected me though, so it’s okay.” There was a moment of silence and then the omega continued, “Kihyun’s right. You are pretty scary in alpha mode though, his eyes even turned red.”

A line of shock ran through Wonho at the information that his eyes had turned red. That only happens when an alpha is EXTREMELY aggressive, something Wonho had never associated with himself. Thinking back on that weird feeling that had fallen over him Wonho wonders if that’s what it was.

“Bunny’s eyes turned red!?” Minhyuk’s voice exclaimed from the hallway, a solemn looking Shownu behind him. 

Wonho felt a wave of embarrassment fall over him. He needs to have a better hold on his instincts. Thinking back to that image of the other alpha on top of Hyungwon makes Wonho’s blood begin to boil though. Then the look on Hyungwon’s face when he turned around-

“Wonho?” Shownu’s calm voice interrupted his thoughts. Wonho blinked several times before breathing in sharply, realizing he had been growling just thinking about what had happened. 

“Sorry! I-I guess I’m still a little wound up.” He apologized quickly. 

“You did a good job Wonho, you brought our omega home safe.” Shownu reassured, tenderly cupping Wonho’s cheek. Wonho allowed himself to close his eyes and breath out heavily for a second before looking at Shownu and nodding. 

“I think he should have something to eat and then lay down,” Wonho said, gesturing to Hyungwon and taking the attention off himself. 

“Only if you do the same,” Hyungwon challenged back. Wonho let out a defeated sigh and let himself be corralled into the kitchen. 

“I heard someone needs to eat,”Kihyun suddenly said, appearing into the kitchen out of nowhere. He and Shownu exchanged a couple heavy glances before Kihyun started bustling around the kitchen, pulling out some instant rice and kimchi. 

Wonho sat as close to Hyungwon as possible, instincts protesting loudly when the omega was too far away from him. He kept breathing in the omega’s spicy patchouli scent, reveling in how he could smell as the omega continued to relax under his pack’s attentions. Minhyuk was glued to his other side, the lemon scented omega playing idly with Hyungwon’s long hair as he chatted away. Jooheon had also joined everyone in the kitchen, pressing a tender kiss to the tops of both Wonho and Hyungwon’s heads before going to pester Kihyun while he finished cooking.

Wonho could feel himself slowly releasing the leftover tension in his body as he saw his whole pack casually talking and showing affection towards each other. Seeing everyone he loves all together and safe doing wonders for him. He still can’t believe that he had actually gotten aggressive enough for his eyes to turn red though. 

The kimchi fried rice settled heavily in his stomach and surrounded by the warm scents of his packmates he felt heavy sleepiness settle over him. 

“Let’s get a shower and then go to bed okay? We need to get all those photo shoot germs off us.” Hyungwon’s smooth voice said, accompanied by a cheeky pinch to the ribs. Wonho yelped quietly and gave Hyungwon his best wounded puppy eyes, rubbing over the spot on his ribs.

“Don’t give me that look, you can crush a man’s skull with your bare hands, you can handle a pinch to the ribs.” Hyungwon teased. 

Wonho made a show of pouting as Hyungwon led him to the shower. “I need to stop by my room and get clothes.” Wonho said, starting to pull away from Hyungwon’s hold, however, the omega’s hand tightens.

Confused, Wonho looks at Hyungwon and sees the omega looking at him with half lidded eyes and plush lips tilted into a smirk. 

“No you don’t.” Hyungwon simply drawls out and tugs him into the bathroom. The scent of Hyungwon’s slick hits Wonho like a ton of bricks, a growl slipping out of him. 

“A-are you sure? You kind of went through a lot today, we can just go to sleep.” Wonho says, heart pounding at the way Hyungwon’s eyes dragged over his body. 

“You have no idea how hot you are Bunny,” Hyungwon said as he leaned in to scent at Wonho’s neck. “You looked so fucking scary but I wasn’t scared at all Bunny. Red eyes, muscles, aggressive posturing, the growling!? Terrifying. And it was all for me.”

Hyungwon stopped talking to kiss over Wonho’s scent gland and the alpha’s hands immediately found the omega’s waist. Hyungwon pulled away and breathed into Wonho’s neck, ”Then you stopped just for me, all I had to say was Bunny.”

A shiver ran through Wonho’s body at Hyungwon’s tone of voice and the way his breath chilled his skin. “Kihyun was right, you are the terminator, and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

Wonho tightened his grip around Hyungwon and then abruptly lifted the omega up and caught him under the thighs, reveling in the startled little squeak it pulled from the omega. He kicked the bathroom door open and ignored the chuckles of Jooheon and Minhyuk as he carried Hyungwon past them into his own room. He gently laid Hyungwon out onto the bed, enjoying the way the omega sprawled out, lazy and catlike. 

“I thought we were taking a shower?” Hyungwon prodded, biting his lip when Wonho leaned over him and caressed his scent gland.

“I need to get my clothes,” Wonho rumbled out, kissing tenderly over Hyungwon’s graceful neck. Hyungwon started to say something snappy back but Wonho nipped at his scent gland and the omega whined loudly and went lax underneath him. 

“I will do anything for you,” Wonho pledged, drawing Hyungwon’s shirt up and over his head, and marveling at the smooth expanse of perfect skin before him. He flicked a thumb over the omega’s nipples that had been teasing him all day and savored the sharp intake of breath it earned him.

“Please Bunny, want you,” Hyungwon breathed out, hands reaching down to the alpha’s waistband and tugging insistently. When that didn’t get Wonho moving fast enough one of Hyungwon’s hands snuck around front and gave the alpha’s hardening cock a squeeze. 

“Ah~” Wonho breathed out at the sudden friction and then pulled back to rip the omega’s pants and underwear off. He took a moment to admire the omega’s luxuriously long legs, caressing up his thighs teasingly until Hyungwon made an annoyed noise and flipped himself over, presenting his dripping hole lewdly. 

“Fuck, Hyungwon,” Wonho cursed, immediately diving in to lick up as much slick as he could. He felt like he was drowning in the omega’s spicy scent, it tasted so good Wonho doesn’t think he will ever get enough. 

When he pulled back to catch his breath for a moment he drank in the sight of Hyungwon before him, back arched beautifully and hair spread around his head like a halo he looked ethereal. Wonho placed a line of kisses down the line of Hyungwon’s spine before guiding him to follow as Wonho repositioned them. The alpha rested his back against the headboard and then settled Hyungwon over his lap, the omega immediately leaning in and capturing Wonho’s mouth into a deep kiss. 

Wonho can feel himself getting more desperate to be inside the omega, groaning loudly into Hyungwon’s mouth when a hot line of slick lands on his thigh. Hyungwon seems to be equally impatient grabbing Wonho’s cock and lining himself up, shooting Wonho a glance for an affirmative before starting to sink down.

Hyungwon lets out a long whine as he stretched around Wonho’s length, the alpha grabbing Hyungwon’s hips firmly and letting out a pleased rumble. Wonho moaned loudly when Hyungwon bottomed out and experimentally circled his hips.

“Wonho, you’re so fucking hot oh my god,” Hyungwon moans out as he starts to move his hips more determinedly. “And then you go all cute- oh fuck, and soft and shy, it’s not fair- fuck Bunny, for you to be both.” Hyungwon had to take several breaks to let out broken curses when he angled his hips just right on Wonho’s cock. 

Wonho felt like he was slowly going insane, hearing Hyugnwon praise him while he languidly rode his cock and used him for his pleasure, it was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Hyungwon’s eyes flicked up to meet Wonho’s and the alpha felt his last bit of self control snap. The omega’s eyes were dark and wanting, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and still looking like an angel. 

Wonho tightened his hold on Hyungwon’s hips to hold him still and started thrusting in and out of the omega’s dripping wet hole. Hyungwon thrashed and cried out, grabbing onto Wonho’s wide shoulders and digging his fingernails in to ground himself. Wonho didn’t even feel it, he stared at Hyungwon as he threw his head back and exposed his long neck. A sudden, intense urge to claim Hyungwon ran through Wonho. His hips stuttered and he growled in his effort to not put a mating bite on Hyungwon’s neck right in that moment. If he had a mating mark no one would bother him again, but that’s something they need to decide as a pack when it’s time. 

Wonho forced himself to focus on the pace of his hips meeting Hyungwon’s ass and then pulled the omega forward so he could lick over a hard nipple, making Hyungwon jerk his hips in Wonho’s hold. Wonho could feel himself getting close and wanted Hyungwon to come first so that his knot would go in easier, the omega so slender that knotting can sometimes be more painful than pleasurable. 

Hyungwon was rocking needily in his grasp and letting out desperate whines as Wonho licked over his nipples. When Wonho pulled back and wrapped a hand around the omega’s leaking cock Hyungwon only lasted a few pumps before he was clenching tightly around Wonho and crying out as hot cum splashed over both of their chests. 

The look of ecstasy on Hyungwon’s face was enough to push Wonho over the edge, growling loudly as he pushed his knot fully into Hyungwon and began pumping the omega with cum. He rested his forehead on the omega’s chest as his hips gave shallow, aborted thrusts into the omega. 

“Shit Wonho,” Hyungwon breathed out, running his fingers through the alpha’s sweaty hair. 

“Mine,” Was the only word Wonho’s brain could form. 

Hyungwon chuckled and pressed a kiss to Wonho’s lips. “Yes, yours.”

They laid down and dozed until Wonho’s knot went down enough for him to pull out. When Hyungwon stood up Wonho caught sight of a long line of slick diluted cum running down the omega’s inner thigh. He caught the omega around the waist before he even took a step away from the bed and set himself to licking all the cum out of Hyungwon’s hole until the omega was shuddering through another orgasm.

“Mmm, taste so good Hyungwonnie,” Wonho growled as he nuzzled into the omega’s neck, feeling warm and satisfied. 

Hyungwon let out a short laugh and said, “We really gotta shower this time.”

Wonho made a noise of complaint but followed Hyungwon’s unsteady steps into the shower and shooed the omega’s hands away when he tried to wash his own hair. A deep rumbling started in Wonho’s chest as he washed and cared for his omega, true peace falling over him for the first time since the beginning of the photo shoot. 

He ended up falling into the pack bed still naked with Hyungwon. The only sounds they were met with when they crawled in were sleepily surprised purrs and rumbles as their packmates welcomed them in gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! I promise i'm going to work on my skz fic but inspiration struck for this story and I needed to capitalize on it lol 
> 
> Writing wonho is so fun! I love our cute lil bunny so much. I tried experimenting with the rules of my abo verse with the eyes thing in this chapter, if you have any thoughts about that let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you liked this and what you thought!
> 
> tumblr: @softhwas  
> twitter: @Softhwas1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something for Wonho forever, he's one of my ult biases, and I just sat down and wrote this all in one go. Let me know if you want me to add a second chapter for when he and Kihyun get home!
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you liked this!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas  
> i finally made a twitter! @Softhwas1


End file.
